Drunk Fairies
by Enuj-Kuchiki
Summary: ."Hey,witch...One black coffee...or whatever you have there that could stop these damn headache and colds..." "Wild night huh?" Mirajane smirks at them knowingly.Levy saw Gajeel went pale then a faint blush painted his cheeks. "You did not... " Gajeel turns to her and she could only smile at him.His face turns red in full blast.


Author's note:

Waahhh!That Christmas 2015 omake!Ship tease everywhere!

Fan service galoreeeee ahahahhah

This fic features my Fairy Tail OTP ...Gajeel x Levy!

Btw,manga showed that Levy has cleavage...uguuuu

Meanwhile,I know Gajeel love it! *wink* wohooo!

The aftermath of that drunken Christmas game at Lucy's apartment!

Erza's dare to Levy: Take off her panty and throw it outside the window...

Gajeel watching the whole ordeal with shock all over his face!

What could've happened next?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Good morning!" Levy chirped lively as usual as she entered the guild.

Several guildmates greeted her as well.

Thank Mavis!The cold weather helped nurse her hang over a bit!

" Morning too,Levy!" Mirajane greeted back across the bar.

She pulled a chair to sit and smiled at the older girl.

"Hi,Mira!Uhm,could I have a mug of hot cocoa with rhum ,please?"

"No problem!" The white haired demon mage turned her back to fix her a drink.

After a minute she handed her the steaming mug of her choice.

She took it eagerly and almost let out a blissful drink brought warmth to her almost freezing hands.

"Seems you had a good night sleep huh?" The older girl commented as she watched her drink the hot cocoa.

"Actually,last night..was kinda wild..." she sighed and almost spit out her drink when she saw Mirajane's eyes

twinkled with mischief and and my stupid mouth!

"Would you like to tell me -" Mirajane was practically shaking with anticipation. "- about that wild night,hmm?"

"Oh,my goodness!Erza... did not just did that!" Mirajane giggled as Levy recounted the crazy things that happened

last night on Lucy's apartment.

She could feel her face red hot and it seems that steam was spewing out of her ears.

Some even let out some whistles and cat-calls.

"Shame on you guys!Why didn't you invited us too!?" That was Cana's irritated huff as she was jugging down the

barrel of beer all by herself.

"How I wished that I saw Erza naked!" Makao let out a wistful sigh as all other men nodded but since they knew

the brave red head's attitude they let out a sigh of relief since it was such blessing that they did not catch a glimpse

of Erza's naked ass

or else...

They all turn pale at the thought of receiving the wrath of Titania.

"I swear!That would be the last time that I would be drinking with Erza!That woman was so...urgghh!She's crazier

than a drunk Cana!" Levy whined.

"Hey!I could hear you from here!" Cana retorted. The whole guild laughed at this.

"Anyway,the funniest and most awkward moment will be when we all sober up.

Lucky for me that Lucy had some spare new undies and lent me one."

She said while pouting her lips. "I tried to look for it outside but the whole street was already

covered with snow though,so..."

Mirajane puts her finger to under her chin,as if she's thinking about something.

"You know,you could asked for Gajeel's help.I'm sure he could sniff out your -"

"M-Mira!What the-No!I wouldn't do that!" She shook both her head and hands frantically and her face was sure as

red as Santa's coat!

"But with his dragon senses he sure could find your lost undies within a jiffy!"

"My gosh!" She was petrified at her seat. "T-That would be so awkward!"

Suddenly,she felt a familiar aura looming behind her.

She could turn her head as she heard that familiar gruffed voice spoke..behind her!

"What awkward,shrimp?"

"Ehhh!How long have you've been there!?" It was Gajeel!She heart almost jumped outside her ribcage!

"Hi,Gajeel!Oh,we're talking about you just now," said Mirajane with that overly sweet voice.

Oh,No!OhNo!OhNo!OhNo!DON'TYOUDAREMIRA!

"Huh?" Gajeel looks at them incrediously then blinked his eyes before he...

"ACHOOO! " Did he just sneezed? "Damn,cold weather!"

"Never knew dragon slayers could catch cold huh? I thought only stupid did that." Levy teased him.

"Shut up,Shrimp!" He grunted and sneezed once again.

He pulled out one chair and sits beside her."Hey,witch...One black coffee

...or whatever you have there that could stop these damn headache and colds..."

"Wild night huh?" Mirajane smirks at them .

Then she saw Gajeel went pale then a faint blush painted his cheeks.

"You did not... " Gajeel turns to her and she could only smile at him.

His face turns red in full blast when he noticed that their other guildmates were snickering at him.

" Urghh... damn hang over..." Mirajane placed one tall glass and a pitcher full of water in

front him.

"Hang over remedy. Drinking lots of water,it flushes out the alcohol."

Mira smiling mischievously.

The iron dragon slayer shrugged his shoulder and gulped down the content of the pitcher.

Mira frowned at Gajeel and took the pitcher for a refill.

"I wonder what happened to the others..." Levy whispered.

"I'd rather not know nor hear about it..." Gajeel sneezed once again.

He scratched his metal studded nose.

"Where's Lily?"

"Still asleep," and then he sneezed again.

"Uhh...G-Gajeel ..there's a... " She pointed at the string of gooey and yellowish substance dangling on his nose.

"Schtewpid chwolds..." She almost giggled at his cute face despite the disgusting snot.

"I think I have some .." She said as she looks for some napkin in her coat's pocket when she heard him talk.

"No,I gotch thisss..." He said rummaging at his own pocket for something to wipe his nose.

She felt her blood froze in utter shock and embarassment as she saw that familiar black scrap of cloth with silver

star studs that Gajeel pulled out of his pants pocket.

They heard Mirajane's gasps and with a red face points at Gajeel's hand."Oh,my...Is that...Levy's-?"

The whole guild looks at them with their mouth gaping comically.

"W-Wait- L-Let me explain..."

Gajeel sweats bullets but his face was flustered as he tried to defend himself.

"I...just found this on the alley!I didn't-"

"It's...It's not what you think it is!"

"GAJEEL...REDFOX!" Levy screamed bloody hell that the entire guild shook.

And the mighty iron dragon slayer let out a very girly shriek that reverberates throughout Fiore...

OMAKE:

" What... are you doing there?" Lily asked Gajeel who was bending over and sniffing the snow covered ground like a

hound dog.

The black exceed crosses his pudgy arms across his chest.

"Let's go home now.I think a snow storm will hit

tonight..."

Then he saw Gajeel's head shot upward and his crimson eyes glinted dangerously.

It seems to be sniffing the air now.

What the hell is wrong with the iron dragon slayer?

Take note to self: Don't let that stupid dragon slayer near any alcoholic beverages.

Lily shook his head in dismay and proceeded to summon his wings.

"I'll go ahead,Gajeel."

When the man didn't answered back,Lily just flew off and wishes that whatever left of that dragon pea-sized brain

of that brat,it could help him return home in one piece.

"I wonder what Levy sees in Gajeel to like him that tsk ,poor girl..."

"Aha!Gihi!"Gajeel was grinning ear to ear as he dug unto the thick lump of snow.

"Found you!Gihi!"

He must admit, when he saw that shrimp threw her underwear outside -

God knows how much self -restraint he has ,he's torn between jumping out from the window and catch that !It's not

that he is a pervert or anything- he just wanted to return it to that bit,okay?

Okay,fine!He was bothered (angered) at the thought of someone might find it (most likely, a pervert ,and do crazy

stuff with it).

Something stirs in him as he stared at the sure has the shrimp's scent...

The scent was kindda...musky... alluring

and...addicting...

It wouldn't hurt to ...sniff it...right?

He shook his he just became a pervert?

Damn cold weather!Damn the alcohol!

Now that he had found the shrimp's panty,he would return it to her.

He grinned at the thought of her flustered face as he stuffed the underwear on his pocket.

* * *

Reviews and comments are welcome!Thanks!


End file.
